Mentira ¿cumplida?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Book! Universe* "-¿Y si a pesar de todo mueres? -Sí eso pasa entonces prometo revivir." Solo Hiccup podría prometer eso y cumplirlo... ¿o no? (*Intento de* Furious/Hiccup II)


**Un muy louco y cortito One shoot que pretende ser un Furious/Hiccup II.**

**Basado enteramente en los libros.**

**Alive! Hiccup.**

**¿Disfrutad?**

* * *

Furious presintió la presencia de un grupo de asquerosos vikingos antes incluso de que se acercarán. Incluso después de estar cien años encerrado aun sentía el aroma del enemigo acercarse. Puede que fuera justo por el hecho de que lo encerraran por un siglo que haya llegado a odiarlos tanto que podía sentir su nauseabundo olor a kilómetros.

Y puede que también eso mismo le dio fuerzas para capturar al único hijo del jefe del grupo. Pensaba matarle, y que esos vikingos sintieran el dolor que él sintió años atrás cuando mataron a su Hiccup... Pero simplemente no pudó.

El vikingo noqueado parecía ser un niño, una cría. Pero no fue ese el motivo por el que se apiado de él. No. Simplemente... lo reconoció. La misma cara, el mismo cuerpo delgaducho que lo hacia parecer débil pero no lo era. Lo había comprobado cuando logró rajarle (todavía más) una de sus alas intentado escapar de sus garras. Incluso era el mismo cabello... solo que el rubio dorado había sido sustituido por un rojo fuerte. Aun así...

— Hiccup... —No pudo evitar pronunciar el nombre humano que tanto amaba. Nombre que se había convertido en su razón de existir aun encadenado... aunque le hubiese mentido rompiendole el corazón.

La cría de humano poco a poco fue reaccionando después de su corto letargo. Poco a poco fue mostrando un par de ojos verdes cual pasto pero por alguna razón Furious vio ojos de color azul oceano cuando cruzaron miradas. Hasta su forma de mirar era como la de Hiccup...

En ese extraño silencio, y con dolor, el dragón Furious volvió a recordar la última vez que su Hiccup le miró a los ojos y le mintió.

* * *

_— No puedes declararle la guerra a tu padre —él le había suplicado al joven e inconsciente vikingo que también era su hermano pequeño y su amor, hacía ya cien años—. Morirás._

_— ¿Qué fue del Furious cuyo pasatiempo era amenazar a los vikingos diciéndoles que iba a quemarlos uno por uno? —Hiccup rió sin alegría—. Es por nuestra raza, hermano. Creí que tú más que nadie lo comprenderías... —No podía negar que le gustaba que, a pesar de todo, el humano se considerara 100% dragón. Pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ese no era su Hermano de siempre. El tiempo con asquerosos vikingos y la "madurez" lo habían cambiado radicalmente... Bueno, no tan radicalmente, porque seguía sirviéndose de sus expertas caricias para que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo. Como la que había empezado a darle hace ¿qué importa cuando?— Es posible que no muera en el intento, aprochare eso al máximo._

_— ¿Y si a pesar de todo mueres?_

_La mano de su hermano se crispó, por un momento no sabiendo que contestar. La verdad, no había pensado mucho en eso. Estaba seguro de que vencería. Pero sin el apollo de Furious..._

_— Sí eso pasa entonces prometo revivir —solo Hiccup se atrevía a prometer cosas así a la ligera. Y él era un estúpido por tragarselo._

_Se lo prometió._

_Y el resultado fue que él terminó destrozado frente al cadáver del rubio y luego encerrado. Incomunicado sin oler a otro ser vivo que valiera la pena hasta ahora._

_Mintió. Hiccup le mintió. Rompió su corazón en mil pedazos al hacerlo y ni siquiera pudó reprocharle._

* * *

— Hermano... —el susurro de su presa humana le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ese niño tan parecido a Hiccup... acababa de llamarle hermano. Y en el idioma de los dragones.

Por primera en su larga vida, Furious no sabía a que atenerse.

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido a llamarme, humano? —su cara era un mosaico de incertidumbre tan grande como la que mostraba el niño pelirrojo.

«Prometo revivir»

Esas palabras siempre lo atormentaron, pero ahora cobraban un nuevo sentido. Nunca pensó que fuera posible... Pero tal vez...

— Yo lo siento —trató de excusarse su presa—, fue un impulso. No se porque...

— Tu nombre —le interrumpió abruptamente el gran dragón.

— ¿Cómo?

— Dijé: ¡tú nombre, humano! ¡Presentate ante mi si no quieres que te calcine!

Hiccup torció el gesto ante eso. Primero lo secuestraba a la fuerza y ahora le exigía cosas estúpidas y ¿qué demonios le había pasado? ¿por qué le había dicho hermano? Él no tenía hermanos.

Se levantó, inútilmente tratando de intimidar.

— Hiccup. Me llamó Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Hijo de Stoick the Vast y Valhallarama. Heredero de Berk.

Esperó a que algo pasará. A que lo matará o algo.

Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

— Yo soy Furious —bufó echando humo por las fosas nasales, más por crear intimidación que por advertir—. Recuerda eso, humano con el nombre que una vez ame.

— Lo haré.

"Al final lo hiciste —pensó el dragón—. Cumpliste con lo prometido"


End file.
